starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Sources and References Hello, Sompeetalay. It is right, that all the Sources for articels are given in the english language? Can I use in this Wiki all the canon sources although they are not exist in the dutch language? And my last question: Are references necessary here? I hope I can help in this Wiki. Thank you ahead. Sincerely yours, Corran (Diskussion) 30 okt 2013 20:34 (UTC) * Hallo. Ik kan je evengoed in het Nederlands antwoorden, want anders kan je hier toch weinig komen doen :p Alle bronnen zijn in het Engels aangezien dat de oorspronkelijke taal is van de bronnen. Slechts een handvol boeken zijn vertaald naar het Nederlands en daar zijn we niet echt fans van. Wat bedoel je met referenties? Bedoel je zo'n verwijzing in de tekst naar een bepaalde bron? Laat dat maar achterwege, als je de bronnen correct aanduidt, kan dat geen probleem vormen. Lees wel eerst de Regels aub, want we zijn vrij 'streng' omdat we niet willen dat YP verandert in een knoeiboel. Groetjes. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 31 okt 2013 09:20 (UTC) **Natuurlijk. Ik wil lees de regels en dank u voor de antwoord. Groetjes. --Corran (Diskussion) 31 okt 2013 13:46 (UTC) De Yodapedia Man, wat een lange overlegpagina heb jij :) In ieder geval, waarvoor ik hier een berichtje plaats -- jullie zijn een van de beste Nederlandstalige wikis. Hoera! Natuurlijk wist je dat zelf ook. Ik zou echter iets willen vragen: Wat is de beste manier om de gebruikers van deze wiki te contacteren? Jullie hebben geen chat, noch een IRC-kanaal. Ik wou graag eens van de gebruikers horen wat ze van deze wiki, de Nederlandse gemeenschap of zelfs heel Wikia vinden, of toch op zijn minst eens kennis willen maken met enkele gebruikers van Nederlandstalige wikis. Zelf praat ik het liefst zo rechtstreeks mogelijk met mensen, dus zelfs een skypegroep of iets dergelijks zou me allemaal gelijk zijn. Als er niets is, kan ik natuurlijk ook altijd een blogje of forumdraad aanmaken, je zegt het maar. YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月07日、08:46:54 * Sorry :p Ik ga de pagina eens leegmaken. Bedankt voor het compliment :) Eigenlijk zijn er maar twee echte gebruikers (editors) van Yodapedia: ikzelf en Kevin Beentjes. Er zijn normaal wel meer bezoekers. Dat komt omdat wij zelf redelijk streng zijn op edits. We willen Yodapedia vrij strak houden, zodat het geen rommelboel wordt van onafgewerkte artikels enzovoorts. Soms zijn er ook (te) jonge users die onvoldoende de spelling beheersen. Je mag mij gerust contacteren op Facebook bijvoorbeeld of op sompeetalay@skynet.be. Yodapedia heeft trouwens ook een pagina op FB :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 nov 2013 11:16 (UTC) ::Fijn, moet ik ook niet zo lang scrollen. Is er ergens een linkje te vinden naar de facebookpagina van de Yodapedia? Kan ik die liken met de wikia.nl facebook-account (: En ben je zelf misschien af en toe in de Wookieepedia IRC? Want dan kunnen we desnoods eens een tijdstip afspreken om daarheen te gaan en zo een babbeltje te doen. ::Wat betreft "onafgewerkte artikels" maak ik er op mijn wikis doorgaans weinig een probleem van. Korte artikels mogen er ook wezen, zeker als het over een duidelijk afzonderlijk onderwerp gaat. Uitbreiden kan later altijd nog. Code en spelling kan je trouwens zelf redelijk makkelijk verbeteren (alleen als de gebruikers het aanhouden is een opmerking wel gepast natuurlijk >:L). Iedere gemeenschap zijn eigen stijl though :) ::YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月08日、02:53:50 **Er is niets mis met korte artikels, maar niet over onderwerpen waarover je heel veel kan vertellen :) Yodapedia op Facebook Ik zit zelf quasi nooit op die IRC chat, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat we daar niet eens kunnen afspreken :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 nov 2013 14:59 (UTC) :::Voilà, Wikia.NL vindt de Yodapedia alvast leuk. Ik zal wat rondhangen op de IRC dan (voor ik ga slapen vandaag, maar ik kom morgen wel terug), moet je me maar pingen als je online komt. We spreken elkaar daar, of terug op je overlegpagina indien we elkaar steeds zouden missen. :::Als je een snellere manier hebt om je mede-admin te contacteren dan via de wiki, mag altijd, anders stuur ik hem(haar?) apart ook nog wel eens berichtje. :::YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月08日、09:22:10 **Stuur Kevin gerust een bericht. Morgen zal ik sowieso weinig online zijn. Zondag wel. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 nov 2013 21:25 (UTC) *** Die Kevin ben ik, dus dan weet je mij ook te vinden. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 9 nov 2013 10:59 (UTC) **** Zal ook meteen met bolletjes werken... Het spijt me ontzettend dat ik de voorbije paar dagen weinig in de IRC geraakt ben. Ik ben er nu, en zal er zijn tot vanavond (mogelijk afk af en toe, ik moet ook eten/studeren). -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月11日、09:22:43 Op de hoofdpagina (: het beloofde linkje -- jullie staan meteen op de hoofdpagina. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月06日、10:18:42 *Excellent ! Nogmaals bedankt ! :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 7 jan 2014 09:18 (UTC) ** Oh ik had het echt niet door tot daarnet, maar ik wou toch even wijzen op deze pagina (: lijkt wel voorbestemd. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月07日、06:17:52 *** Ah, nothing happens by coincidence ! ;) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 7 jan 2014 20:07 (UTC) Kleine aanpassing stelsel-sjabloon Hallo, Ik vroeg me af of het mogelijk was dat je bij het sjabloon van stelsel een kopje "coördinaten" neer kan zetten, net zoals er bij het planeten-sjabloon een zit. (zie hier rechts). Hoop dat het kan, dan kan je makkelijker zien waar een stelsel zich bevindt. Corfu (overleg) 23 jan 2014 15:50 (UTC) *Dat moet je eens op Kevin zijn 'overlegpagina' zetten, want ik ken technisch gezien niets van de sjablonen. Ik weet hoe alles te gebruiken, maar niet hoe ze in elkaar te steken :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 23 jan 2014 19:53 (UTC) Thanks, ga ik doen! Corfu (overleg) 24 jan 2014 12:39 (UTC) * Ik heb de template even weggehaald hier ivm categorie. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 24 jan 2014 14:48 (UTC) Re:Hernoemen Ok dan. --Marx422 (overleg) 29 jan 2014 12:28 (UTC) Bedankt! Thanks, waardeer ik! Ik doe m'n uiterste best om alle pagina's zo goed mogelijk te maken :) Corfu (overleg) 14 feb 2014 20:14 (UTC) 20 BBY Hé Sompeetalay Ik wou vragen of ik 20 BBY mocht maken omdat de pagina is verwijderd toen iemand er iets geks op heeft gezet. Groeten Durim Shehu --Durim Shehu (overleg) 24 feb 2014 16:49 (UTC)Generaal Battiebreaker * Zolang je het doet volgens de Regels mag je altijd proberen. Niet kopiëren van op Wookieepedia of een andere Wikia aub. Ik heb die pagina zelf nog niet aangemaakt, omdat er wel bijzonder veel gebeurd in dat jaartal. Dus ik zou het meer algemeen houden. Maar schrijf het eerst in Word, zodat je het daar altijd kan aanpassen. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 24 feb 2014 16:51 (UTC) Thanks, ik ga het doen. Durim Shehu (overleg) 25 feb 2014 14:07 (UTC)Durim Shehu Nog een vraagje: mag ik wel informatie van deze wikia afhalen? Durim Shehu (overleg) 11 mrt 2014 16:53 (UTC)Generaal Battiebreaker * Dat mag je, zolang je altijd en overal vermeld dat je die informatie vanop YP hebt gehaald met link. En liever uiteraard niet blind kopiëren, want daarvoor hebben we al eens iemand in het verleden op de vingers getikt en hebben we Wikipedia erbij gehaald. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 11 mrt 2014 17:00 (UTC) Oke Durim Shehu (overleg) 11 mrt 2014 17:07 (UTC)generaal battiebreaker Hé Sompeetalay is dit goed voor 20 BBY? 20 BBY Het jaartal 20 BBY staat ook bekend als Year 15 na de Great Resynchronization en Year 980 na de Ruusan Reformation. Het jaar 20 BBY was het voorlaatste jaar van de Clone Wars. Dit zijn enkele van de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen. Gebeurtenissen * De rebellen op Onderon vochten voor de vrijheid. * De Jedi Temple werd aangevallen. * Ahsoka Tano werd verdacht van de aanval op de Jedi Temple . * Het blijkt Barriss Offee die de Jedi Temple heeft aangevallen. * Ahsoka Tano doorstaat hierdoor de Trials om een Jedi Knight te worden. * Ahsoka Tano verlaat de Jedi Order. * Savage Opress krijgt de opdracht van Mother Talzin om zijn broeder, Darth Maul, te zoeken. * Savage Opress vindt Darth Maul en samen pleegden ze misdaden. * De Death Watch heeft Sundari veroverd. * Darth Maul werd leider van de Death Watch en het Shadow Collective op Mandalore, samen met Savage Opress totdat Darth Sidious orde op zaken komt stellen. Overlijdens * Durge op Maramere System * Adi Gallia op Florrum * Pre Vizla op Mandalore * Dono op Onderon * Steela Gerrera op Onderon * Sanjay Rash op Onderon * Savage Opress op Mandalore * Satine Kryze op Mandalore * CT-5555 ´Fives´ op Coruscant * Ct-5385 ´Tup´ op Kamino * Tiplee op Ringo Vinda * Lom Pyke op Oba Diah groeten--Generaal Battiebreaker 17 mrt 2014 15:03 (UTC)Generaal BattieBreaker * Ik heb het hier en daar wat aangepast. Niet alle overlijdens moeten daarbij staan, zeker niet van onbelangrijke personages. Voeg de categorie toe die nodig is en zorg voor interlinks met de . --Sompeetalay (overleg) 17 mrt 2014 15:14 (UTC) Korriban Hallo, Even over Korriban: waarom is die veranderd naar Moraband? Ik weet dat dat voorkomt in één van de laatste afleveringen van TCW maar dat is toch eigenlijk ook niet slim van de makers, aangezien het Korriban is in TOR? Corfu (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 10:53 (UTC) * Die verandering was misschien niet nodig, maar alles wat niet in de films en TCW / Rebels komt, is onderhevig aan potentiële verandering. Dat is iets wat we moeten aanvaarden, want het zal zeker niet verbeteren. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 11:09 (UTC) * Oke, thanks! Corfu (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 11:36 (UTC) Hé Sompeetalay Ik wou vragen in welk jaar Rako Hardeen in diepe slaap viel voor 20 BBY (als dat zo is) Durim Shehu (overleg) 9 mrt 2014 10:01 (UTC)Generaal Battiebreaker *Rako Hardeen in een diepe slaap? --Sompeetalay (overleg) 9 mrt 2014 22:17 (UTC) Ja toen ze een plan hadden om Obi Wan Kenobi te laten veranderen in Rako Hardeen Durim Shehu (overleg) 10 mrt 2014 17:25 (UTC)Generaal Battiebreaker * Dat was vermoedelijk rond 21 BBY. Die data van de CW zijn allemaal nogal een beetje wazig. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 10 mrt 2014 19:18 (UTC) Project "De Rechtbank" Beste Sompeetalay, ik ben sinds kort bezig met een project dat ervoor moet zorgen dat mensen zich niet misdragen op het internet. Hiervoor heb ik het project "De Rechtbank" gedoopt, omdat het project eigenlijk inhoudt dat er een rechtbank wordt ingesteld, door leden van de wiki. Wanneer mensen vinden dat zij onterecht een maatregel krijgen opgelegd, kunnen zij dat dan aangeven. Ook kan het bestuur van elke wiki bepalen dat de Rechtbank als beheerder op mag treden en dus zelf maatregelen mag opleggen. Wat ik nu zou willen vragen, is of ik het hier zou mogen starten, voor nog onbepaalde tijd. Het project werkt ook al op een andere wiki's (bijvoorbeeld de Nederlandse Avatar Wiki en de History Wiki) en ik zou graag zien dat er nog meer wiki's volgen. Ik gebruik dan enkel het account van De Rechtbank, van waaruit ik 2 pagina's maak en de rest op gebruikerspagina's houd. Natuurlijk zijn er beheerders die dit ook kunnen, maar ik vind dat er ook een onafhankelijke organisatie moet komen die dat op elke wiki/site mag doen. Bovendien kunnen we de beheerders ook een rol geven in de zin van een soort OM/aanklager. Zo bestaat er een eerlijker controlesysteem en wordt de willekeur van de beheerder beperkt. Natuurlijk kan er, als er tegenspraak komt vanuit de leden, worden besloten dat alsnog een beheerder een besluit neemt over het geval. Zo'n "uitspraak" wordt ook altijd openbaar gemaakt in de zin van een bewerking op iemands persoonlijke pagina, of op een pagina die onder de categorie Gemeenschap hoort. Over het aantal leden van de rechtbank zullen we dan later nog overleg plegen. Voor verdere informatie verwijs ik je graag door naar de Nederlandse Avatar Wiki, waar op de pagina De Rechtbank de uitgebreidste informatie staat gegeven. Laat je reactie maar horen, tot die tijd start ik uiteraad het project nog niet. Met vriendelijke groet, . De Rechtbank (overleg) 14 mrt 2014 13:10 (UTC) **Ik zal het voorleggen aan mijn collega-administrator. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 14 mrt 2014 13:14 (UTC) Beste Sompeetalay, wij, de leden van de Rechtbank, zijn erg blij om te horen dat er misschien nog een wiki zich bij ons aansluit. We zijn ondertussen wel al 2 weken verder en wij zouden graag willen weten hoe de zaken er nu voor staan. Dus zouden wij graag een reactie horen van hoe de zaken nu staan. Met vriendelijke groet, De Rechtbank (overleg) 28 mrt 2014 21:30 (UTC) * Hallo! Ik denk niet dat wij hier momenteel tijd voor hebben, al begrijp ik wel dat het zeker zijn nut kan hebben. We zitten op YP trouwens maar met drie echte gebruikers. Het is niet wat we tegen het project zijn, maar we hebben zelf al een heleboel werk. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 28 mrt 2014 22:22 (UTC) ** Zou ik jullie dan kunnen overhalen om toch mee te doen door te zeggen dat het jullie helemaal geen moeite kost, want er treedt pas iets in werking wanneer iemand tegen een besluit van een beheerder ingaat. En zelfs dan is het nog maar een bescheiden proces, waarbij de betreffende beheerder een klein aandeel heeft. Wij (de leden van nu) doen het meeste werk. En het feit dat jullie slechts 3 actieve leden hebben, is voor De Rechtbank geen punt. Bovendien kunnen we gebruikers naar andere wiki's begeleiden die onder dezelfde organisatie vallen. Zo kunnen we "interwikionaal" samenwerken en is de kans groot dat jullie meer leden krijgen. Dus nogmaals wil ik jullie vragen of jullie je willen aansluiten bij De Rechtbank, en mocht het negatief uitpakken, dan kunnen jullie altijd nog contact met mij opnemen met mijn account. ::: De Rechtbank (overleg) 2 apr 2014 08:07 (UTC) Uploaden plaatjes Hey, Kan het kloppen dat plaatjes uploaden niet werkt/heel erg langzaam gaat? Ik ben nu al 5x aan het proberen om een plaatje te uploaden maar het lukt maar niet. Groetjess Corfu (overleg) 24 mrt 2014 19:53 (UTC) *Hmm, het ziet er nu uit dat het weer werkt. Ik heb de laatste tijd trouwens wel vaak dat Yodapedia langzaam is, ligt dat aan mij? Corfu (overleg) 24 mrt 2014 20:01 (UTC) **Neen, dat gebeurt bij mij ook regelmatig. Ik heb ook twee weken aan een stuk problemen gehad ... --Sompeetalay (overleg) 24 mrt 2014 21:49 (UTC) Great Galactic War Hoi, ik ben van plan pagina's over de Great Galactic War en de Cold War te maken, kan ik hier gewoon het sjabloon "Gevecht" voor gebruiken? Corfu (overleg) 30 mrt 2014 18:45 (UTC) *Ja, dat 'moet' je zelfs ;) Maar dat zijn heel uitgebreide artikels. Ik geef u de raad om ofwel alles in een keer te doen in Word ofwel het in stukken te doen op YP, maar dan wel duidelijke stukken (en geen kopiewerk van WP meer). Grote artikels kunnen echt vervelend doen :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 30 mrt 2014 22:21 (UTC) *Ik heb er meer dan een week over gedaan, maar hij is nu zo goed als af: Great Galactic War. Ik was nog van plan hem een beetje na te kijken en plaatjes toe te voegen, vandaar het aanbouw sjabloon. Maar als je zo kijkt, zou je dan nog tips/verbeteringen hebben? Alvast bedankt --Corfu (overleg) 6 apr 2014 20:02 (UTC) *Dit ziet er zeer goed uit! Kijk het inderdaad nog eens na en voeg wat foto's toe, maar verder ziet dat er erg goed uit :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 7 apr 2014 08:16 (UTC) *Thanks! Ben er ook een tijdje mee bezig geweest, maar toch mooi dat je het wat vindt :) Corfu (overleg) 7 apr 2014 19:10 (UTC) *Absoluut! Ik ben streng, maar ik weet dat er in zo'n lange artikels zeer veel werk kruipt! Zie gewoon dat je het voor jezelf ook bewaart in Word. Maak gerust de foto's wat groter, want met dit formaat heb je een vergrootglas nodig :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 apr 2014 08:01 (UTC) Star Wars Battlefront 2 Hi ik wou vragen of ik een paar pagina's van Star Wars Battlefront 2 mocht maken. Generaal Battiebreaker 2 apr 2014 19:00 (UTC)Durim Shehu *Zolang als je de Regels opvolgt, uw spelling verzorgt en de lay-out respecteert die we hanteren, kan dat zeker. Zorg gewoon dat wij niet meer moeten verbeteren dan dat je er zelf aan schrijft. Werk artikels eerst af in Word ipv ze meteen op YP up te loaden, enz. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 2 apr 2014 20:20 (UTC) Oke Generaal Battiebreaker 3 apr 2014 14:22 (UTC)Generaal BattieBreaker Duel in de Dagobah Hi¡ I've 1 question: why did you delete this article? Could you rewrite it? *No, since I have no clue what this is about. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 16 apr 2014 08:38 (UTC) **It was about the en:duel on Dagobah (700 BBY). May I ask you to rewrite it again? ***I don't remember ever writing this article and certainly not in Dutch. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 24 apr 2014 10:09 (UTC) ****I created the article aganin - Duel op Dagobah. Plase, if you can, check the grammar. :) *****And deleted again. Sorry, this is just very bad Dutch. I don't have time to correct articles. The articles are either good or get deleted. Sorry, but that's how YP has always worked! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 24 apr 2014 15:21 (UTC) ******So OK. I'm user from en:pl:. I don't know Dutch. So I have 1 question: Is (on this wiki) any user, who can write this article or corect it? ******* Why is this so important? This is not an important article in the SW-universe. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 24 apr 2014 19:52 (UTC) ********Yes, it's not very important article, but I've created this. I want to have all interwikis to this article. It's my best work... ********* Haha ! Not all Wiki's even have articles about my canon additions :p You'll have to be patient. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 25 apr 2014 14:10 (UTC) Revan + Jedi Civil War Hallo, ik vroeg me af waarom Revan en de Jedi Civil War beiden op slot zitten en "In opbouw" zijn terwijl er bij beide pagina's al lang niks meer aan is gedaan... Ik zou ze namelijk, als jullie het goed vinden, wel willen uitbreiden. Groeten--Corfu (overleg) 29 apr 2014 14:33 (UTC) *Eigenlijk hoeven die niet langer op slot, da's waar. Dat kwam omdat er toen veel aan werd aangepast en dat we dat telkens moesten verwijderen. Maar Kevin heeft een heel deel artikels voor het TeeKay-421 Magazine geschreven. Dat magazine verschijnt in juni en daarna kunnen die artikels eigenlijk worden gebruikt voor YP. Dus als je dat nu gaat aanpassen, lijkt me dat een beetje verloren moeite. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 29 apr 2014 14:50 (UTC) *Wacht, dit snap ik even niet.. Kevin heeft dus, als ik het goed begrijp, artikels over de JCW en Revan geschreven die over een maand uitkomen? --Corfu (overleg) 29 apr 2014 15:28 (UTC) **Yep. We publiceren die eerst in het TeeKay-421 Magazine en daarna zijn die eveneens geschikt voor YP. Als je wil mag je van mij gerust Revan aanpassen, maar dat is een beetje overbodig werk, aangezien de artikels er in feite al zijn. Contacteer hem er anders eens over. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 29 apr 2014 15:35 (UTC)